Avenging Spectra
Avenging Spectra is the 39th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on February 20th, 2010 in English. Plot Spectra upholds his part of the deal to Dan, and takes the Brawlers to the Motherpalace, leaving them to find the BT System on their own. Spectra and Gus leave to confront Zenoheld and Spectra tells him to leave the Brawlers behind. Spectra leaves, but Gus later returns and challanges Zenoheld to a battle to avenge Spectra for being framed and betrayed by the Vexos. Gus struggles in the battle and it becomes more obvious as both Elico and Hexados sacrifice themselves to protect both Vulcan and Gus. In the final match, Vulcan protects Gus saying that his loyalty to him knows no bounds like his loyalty to Spectra. The two stand together and take Zenoheld and Farbros's final hit and fall before Gus said: "Farewell to you, Master Spectra!". Featured Brawls 'Gus Grav Vs Zenoheld' Round 1 * Gus Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Gus throws his Gate Card and Vulcan (Rex Vulcan). (Power: 700 Gs) Zenoheld throws out Farbros. (Power: 800 Gs) Gus activates the ability Hammer Knuckle. (Vulcan: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 800 - 500 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Gallium Shield to block Hammer Knuckle. (Vulcan: 1000 - 500 Gs) Gus quickly activates his Fusion Ability Drill Booster. (Vulcan: 500 - 900 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Close Flame. (Vulcan: 900 - 700 Gs) Gus opens his Gate Card (Trans Ducer) to absorb all of Farbros Power. (Vulcan: 700 - 1200 Gs) (Fabros: 500 - 0 Gs) Zenoheld nullifies Gus's Gate Card with the ability Ground Breaker. (Farbros: 0 - 500 Gs) (Vulcan: 1200 - 700 Gs) Zenoheld now activates the ability FARBAS XM to recover all of Farbros' damage (Farbros: 500 - 800 Gs). Zenoheld then finishes with the ability Garland Claw (Farbros: 800 - 1100 Gs). Farbros attacks Vulcan and he is knocked out. * Gus Life Force: 20% Round 2 * Gus Life Force: 50 Points (10%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Zenoheld throws his Gate Card and Farbros. (Power: 800 Gs) Gus throws out Vulcan (Rex Vulcan). (Power: 700 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Fire Spartan (Farbros: 800 - 1100 Gs) (Vulcan: 700 - 400 Gs). Zenoheld now activates the ability Twin Horn Pulsar (Farbros: 1100 - 1500 Gs) (Vulcan: 400 - 0 Gs), but Gus nullifies it with the ability Mega Viblow. (Vulcan: 0 - 400 Gs) (Farbros: 1500 - 1100 Gs) Gus throws out Elico (Blast Elico). (Power: 700 Gs) Gus activates a Double Ability Hammer Knuckle plus Hydro Typhoon. (Vulcan: 400 - 700 Gs) (Elico: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 1100 - 800 - 500 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Gallium Shield to block Hammer Knuckle '''and '''Hydro Typhoon. (Vulcan: 700 - 350 Gs) (Elico: 1000 - 500 Gs) Gus changes Elico's attribute to Subterra and activates the ability Forcement Power to nullify Gallium Shield. (Vulcan: 350 - 700 Gs) (Elico: 500 - 1000 Gs) Gus now activates the ability Reflection Jacket. Zenoheld activates the ability Twin Horn Pulsar, but no effect. Zenoheld now activates the ability FARBAS XM to repair Farbros' damage. (Farbros: 500 - 800 - 1700 Gs) Zenoheld immediately opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure) to make Vulcan and Elico immobile (Vulcan: 700 - 500 Gs) (Elico: 1000 - 800 Gs), but Gus's nullifies it with the ability Subterra Force Alive '''and double Elico's and Vulcan's power. (Vulcan: 500 - 700 - 1400 Gs) (Elico: 800 - 1000 - 2000 Gs) '''Zenoheld activates the Assail-Farbros Formation. (Farbros: 1700 - 5900 Gs) Gus activates a Double Ability Gaia Divide plus Hyper Impact. (Vulcan: 1400 - 1900 Gs) (Farbros: 5900 - 5400 - 4900 Gs) Gus activates another Double Ability Land Blow plus Fusion Ability Gaia Booster. (Elico: 2000 - 2300 - 2600 Gs) (Farbros: 4900 - 4600 - 4300 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Shadow Crowley (Elico: 2600 - 2200 Gs) (Vulcan: 1900 - 1500 Gs). Elico gets lost in space. Zenoheld activates the ability Garland Claw. (Farbros: 4300 - 4600 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Meteor Driver. Gus's Bakugan Trap Hexados comes out on it's own. (Power: 350 Gs) Hexados takes the hit by Meteor Driver (Farbros: 4600 - 5100 Gs) (Hexados: 350 - 0 Gs), and Hexados gets destroyed. Gus activates the ability Hyper Aegis to nullify all of Zenoheld's active abilities. (Vulcan: 1500 - 2000 Gs) (Farbros: 5100 - 3800 Gs) Gus activates his Double Ability Hammer Knuckle plus Fusion Ability Drill Booster. (Vulcan: 2000 - 2300 - 2700 Gs) (Farbros: 3800 - 3500 Gs) Zenoheld counters by activating the ability Shiny Orichalcum to nullify all of Gus' active abilities. (Farbros: 3500 - 4300 Gs) (Vulcan: 2700 - 1500 Gs) Zenoheld finishes the match by activating the ability Meteor Driver. (Vulcan: 1500 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 4300 - 4800 Gs) Zenoheld Wins Bakugan Debuts *Rex Vulcan *Blast Elico Bakugan Seen * Farbros * Assail Farbros * Rex Vulcan * Blast Elico * Hexados Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan episodes